


Sunlight

by Plastic_crowns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Crushes, Deaf Character, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_crowns/pseuds/Plastic_crowns
Summary: They met at summer camp. The bond they created there would only grow stronger through-out the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Sunlight

Twelve.

He was twelve the first time he met him. That was the first time his ocean blue eyes met coal black. He was beautiful, like the night sky with a thousand stars twinkling in the night. But…he was brighter, brighter than any star Naruto had ever seen. If he had to compare him to anything it would be the moon. And the moon was constantly changing…just like his emotions did. The emotions you could only read in those dark beautiful eyes. The emotions that he kept hidden. Locked away inside of him, creating a mask to wear so no one would know. But Naruto knew. He could read him. He could read him and put him together just like he could a puzzle. Even if…some of the pieces didn’t make any sense in his head and some of the edges didn’t fit. They were there. Sitting in place and out in the open for Naruto to dissect and figure out how to put it together.

Fingers pressed against Naruto’s lips and those two fingers were so soft and gentle. The eyes that stared back at him in the dark were so warm almost as if he were blazing before him. Burning bright, refusing to extinguish. Naruto nodded his head quickly understanding that the boy that sat before him didn’t want him to speak. If he spoke the others might wake up. It was a small cabin filled with bunkbeds and ten energetic kids, there were eyes and ears everywhere you turned. Never a moment of peace under the clear night sky.

The boy held up a marker and notebook quickly scribbling something onto the paper using the moonlight that peaked through the window to see as he did. Finally, finally he turned the paper so Naruto could see it and read the words that had been written in such perfect handwriting. How could someone be so good at everything they did?

_If I’m the moon then you’re the sun._

Naruto grinned at the boy in front of him surprised that he finally got a reaction from the boy. He had told him those words six days ago. He thought Sasuke hadn’t understood him as he never responded to what Naruto had spoken in a hushed whisper at three in the morning when everyone in the world should be asleep. Everyone but him. Why was he always awake? Did he wake with Naruto? Did they have _that_ kind of connection?

Sasuke was back to writing again and Naruto waited patiently tapping his finger on his knee as he waited to see what he would say now.

_Since we leave tomorrow, I want to give us tattoos. Of course they aren’t real but will you allow me to?_

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he read it, confusion filling him. “What do you mean Sasuke?” He whispered and Sasuke smacked the side of his head gently, putting a finger to his own lips as if saying _be quiet._

_Sorry._ Naruto mouthed.

Sasuke frowned as he showed Naruto the paper. _Did you just speak out loud?_

Naruto nodded and looked over at the bed their camp counselor slept on, a reading light was shining against the wall. They still weren’t asleep yet but they also hadn’t budged an inch not hearing Naruto’s hushed whisper. _He didn’t hear me. It’s okay._ Naruto moved his lips slowly trying to make sure no sound left his lips.

Sasuke tapped his knee and rolled his eyes at Naruto shaking his head.

_You don’t have to talk slowly I can read your lips just fine._

Naruto curled his hand into a fist placing his thumb against his index finger and then placed it to the center of his chest moving it in a circle a frown on his face.

Sasuke’s eyes lit up for a moment as he watched Naruto and a small smile formed on his face before he finally held his hand out motioning for Naruto to place his hand in his.

Naruto was captivated by that smile for a brief moment and quickly nodded throwing his hand at Sasuke whose shoulders moved up and down in what could only be a laugh. Sasuke held his hand and slowly turned it over palm facing up. He held the marker in his free hand and drew a small circle on Naruto’s palm. It tickled and Naruto squirmed a little but Sasuke’s grip held him firm as he went around one more time making the line thicker. Naruto took his hand back once he was done staring at it in confusion.

_It’s a sun. I’ll draw a moon on mine._ Sasuke wrote the words on the paper and held it up for Naruto to read.

Naruto quickly shook his head and grabbed the marker reaching out for Sasuke’s hand placing it on his knee as he held the marker above his palm. His hand was so soft and smooth compared to Naruto’s that were rough, filled with cuts and callouses from climbing ropes for the past week. Sasuke wiggled his fingers pulling Naruto from his thoughts and he looked up flashing Sasuke a smile before he pressed the marker against his palm.

He had decided on a crescent as he slowly, carefully moved the tip of the marker across Sasuke’s palm. He colored it in as well and then leaned back staring at his handy work proudly. Sasuke pulled his hand to himself and blew on it trying to get the ink to dry quickly since Naruto had put it on so thick.

They met each other’s eyes after a moment and a grin formed on Naruto’s face as he stared at Sasuke who was glowing in the moonlight. _Beautiful…he’s beautiful._

* * *

Fourteen.

He was fourteen when he grabbed a sharpie and drew a circle in the palm of his hand repeatedly until the tears finally stopped rolling down his cheeks. That circle from two years grounded him, made him feel calmer and less insane, as he tried to push down the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him. He didn’t want to go through this alone, he didn’t know how. How was a kid supposed to deal with a situation like this? He didn’t have any other family! They were the only ones and now…now they were gone. Where was he supposed to go? How was he supposed to live from now on?

Nothing made sense anymore and he fell to his knees clutching his hand against his chest. He wanted to see him. He wanted Sasuke to tell him it would be okay. That he would be okay. That they would see each other this summer. This…summer…

Naruto froze. He…he wouldn’t be able to go this year, would he? Naruto gasped for air trying to breathe, why couldn’t he breathe? What was this indescribable pain in his chest? Help. Somebody help. He wanted to cry out but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but lay on the cold tile floor as sobs racked his body unable to stomach the pain of losing your parents on a cold winter day. Unable to stomach the pain of never seeing the one person you held so close to your heart…the person…you cherished with your entire being.

* * *

Fifteen.

He was fifteen when he ran up the steps to his friend’s house after school. Sweat was dripping down his face from running down the sidewalk until he couldn’t breathe anymore. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He cried out as his friend opened her laptop clicking on the skype bubble quickly handing it off to Naruto’s sweaty hands so he could type in his login.

Naruto gripped the laptop and sat on the floor throwing his backpack down not even caring that all its contents had scattered across the floor with it. His fingers trembled as he typed in his password and his knees shook as he waited for it to load up. His heart started beating faster than he thought possible as he hit the video call button waiting. Waiting for _him_ to pick up. _Pick up pick up pick up please! Please let him pick up!_

The world stopped and Naruto felt his heart leap out of his chest at the sight before him on the screen. He waved his hands around frantically.

_Hey._

The words popped up below the image of Sasuke sitting on his bed, his knees tucked under his chin as he watched Naruto curiously. Naruto waved over and over again unable to control the smile spreading across his face. He quickly lifted his hands up placing his knuckles together with his thumbs up moving them forward pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke’s hands moved swiftly telling Naruto he was good and a few other things Naruto’s eyes couldn’t keep up with. But he didn’t care, he could watch Sasuke talk all day long, it was like heaven to him. Like something magical was happening before him and then Sasuke froze a small pout on his face. That pout could melt ice Naruto swore. He wanted to reach out and…

“Sorry!” Naruto signed as well as speaking, Sasuke was waiting for him he could think about that another time. “I’m getting better I swear. Cross my heart.”

Sasuke smiled a little and then he started typing in the chat box. _How are you here? Did you sneak on their computer? Wait whose room are you in?_ A frown formed on Sasuke’s face after he finished typing out his questions.

Naruto placed his shaking hands on the keyboard typing out his response. _I’m using a friend’s computer. I ran to her house after school. I only have twenty minutes and then I have to hurry home before they get off work._

His friend stood up from the bed and walked over crouching down beside of Naruto to see what all the fuss was about and why Naruto was so obsessed with wanting to video chat this person she had never met. 

_This is Sakura._ Naruto typed into the chat bubble.

“Hello.” Sakura gave a short wave at the screen and looked at Naruto. “I’ll let you know when your times up. Want anything to drink?” She stood back up walking to her bedroom door.

“I’m good!” Naruto called out and went back to frantically talking to Sasuke.

_I have to admit you are getting better at signing._ Sasuke typed into the chat giving Naruto a small smile.

_Good!_ Naruto grinned at him and then quickly apologized in sign language.

W _hy?_

_I have trouble when you go fast._ Naruto lowered his head a little. He was trying his best to learn all the signs. He had picked out books from his library and was teaching himself as best as he could. It would be so much easier if he had access to the internet at home and if he could practice with Sasuke but he wasn’t allowed. His foster home had strict rules that said _no computer_. He had to go to the library after school to type up any papers he had due for class and if he was late getting home…it wasn’t pretty.

_You’ll get it don’t worry._ Sasuke typed out and gave him a smile.

A smile that made Naruto’s heart melt. Why was his smile so damn gorgeous? Why did it send a hoard of butterflies into Naruto’s stomach? It felt like he was being set on fire when Sasuke smiled. Something tickled his cheek and he reached up surprised that he was crying. Why was he crying? He had finally gotten to see Sasuke’s face, as close to _in person_ as possible, for the first time in two months. He should not be crying right now. Sasuke didn’t need to see him as a blubbering mess. He needed him to see Naruto happy.

Sasuke waved his hands around trying to get Naruto’s attention and finally smacked his desk making Naruto jump at the abrupt sound.

_Idiot why are you crying?_

Naruto read the message and looked up at Sasuke’s face on the screen, his eyebrows were knitted together in worry and another pout had formed on his face. He lifted his hand up signing to Sasuke quickly.

_Not crying._

_Liar._

Naruto huffed and shook his head before typing onto the computer again. _I’m just so happy that I finally get to talk to you. It’s been so long. Texting isn’t the same._

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and then lifted his hand up making the sign for _silly_.

_It’s not silly!_ Naruto typed. _You can’t tell me that you aren’t happy to see me! Don’t think I couldn’t see that smile on your face a second ago._

_Don’t know what you’re talking about._ Sasuke moved his hands slowly so Naruto could keep up and flashed him a grin as Naruto frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

_What’s that?!_ Naruto demanded and pointed to his face sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke held his hands up in defeat and let out a quiet chuckle.

It was like a beautiful melody in Naruto’s ears. It was extremely rare that he got to hear Sasuke’s voice so when he made any sound Naruto reveled in it. He closed his eyes for a moment letting out a sigh as he replayed the sound in his own head wishing Sasuke would do it again.

“Naruto it’s been fifteen minutes you have leave shortly.” Sakura walked back into the room and Naruto swore he saw Sasuke’s face twist in anger when he saw her walk past Naruto. Is he angry? Sakura bent down looking at the boy on the screen. “Nice to meet you.” She said and when she didn’t get a response, she rolled her eyes and walked back over to her bed.

_I have to go._ Naruto signed.

_I know._

_I’ll text you when I get home._

_Be careful don’t let them catch you on the phone._

_I am being careful I promise. Thank your brother for me. I can’t believe he sent me a phone for my birthday._ It took Naruto a hot minute to sign everything he was trying to say but seeing Sasuke smile at him, amazed that he had come so far already, was worth it.

_He just got tired of—_ Sasuke shook his head and started waving goodbye not finishing what he was telling Naruto. 

_No! Tell me!_ Naruto demanded with his hands.

_Later. Go. Please._ Sasuke motioned slowly and gave him a small smile before hitting the end call button. Naruto felt his stomach drop and he looked at the clock, he needed to hurry. He grabbed his backpack shoving everything inside.

“So why doesn’t he talk?” Sakura questioned as he held out a water bottle towards him.

“He’s deaf.” Naruto shrugged.

“Oooh so that’s why I keep seeing you study so much. You’re going to fail our math exam because you can’t stop looking at that book in class.” Sakura shook her head.

“Thanks Sakura.” Naruto sighed.

“Just let me know if you need any help okay? I worry about you you know?”

Naruto turned towards her and smiled. “Thanks Sakura, that means a lot.” She just gave him a quick nod and he grabbed the water making a dash for the door. He had five minutes to get his ass home. Thank god she only lived two blocks away from his foster parent’s house.

* * *

Seventeen.

That’s how old Naruto was when he stepped onto the train shoving his sweaty palms into his jeans as he walked over to take a seat near a window. It was another ninety-degree day and it felt like his skin was going to melt off after the long walk to the station. He had to keep himself busy for ten hours. Ten grueling hours until he reached the city Sasuke lived in.

They had been planning this since Naruto’s sixteenth birthday. He was surprised he was able to make it happen. It was all thanks to being yanked out of his old foster home and placed in a new one. One that let him get a job and earn money for himself. Money he could use to do whatever he wanted over the summer as long as they knew exactly where he would be and how long he would be gone.

Naruto felt the train start to move and his lips grew into a smile staring out at the sky through the window as the train picked up speed. Soon. Soon he would see him, and in this one week together, Naruto would finally tell Sasuke how he felt. As long as…he didn’t chicken out.

Naruto raised his arms above his head stretching as he exited the train, his entire body ached from sitting for so long. He had tried to sleep but every time he dozed off, he was shaken awake by the thought that it was all a dream. That this wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be real…could it?

His blue eyes looked around for Sasuke. The sky was turning those lovely orange, pink, and yellow colors as the sun started to set. He continued to search the small crowd of people until his eyes finally landed on those coal black eyes he loved so much. He wasn’t sure if he should wave first or just straight up run over to him. Before he could make a decision, his legs had already acted on their own racing towards Sasuke.

Naruto knew Sasuke had seen him because a small smile formed on his lips and then his eyes went wide realizing that Naruto wasn’t slowing down. He held his hands up and Naruto laughed as he threw his arms around Sasuke’s neck squeezing him tightly.

It had been so long, so long since he last saw Sasuke. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s neck inhaling his scent. He had forgotten how Sasuke smelled faintly of lavender, he wanted to drown himself in it as he held onto him like his life was about to end. Why couldn’t this moment last forever? Naruto didn’t want it to end. It wasn’t until Sasuke started tapping Naruto’s head that he finally pulled back looking him in the eyes again.

_Idiot._ Sasuke signed the word and Naruto scoffed.

“That’s what you have to say to me after so long?” Naruto moved his hands as he spoke, he had gotten better in the past two years, a lot better.

_Not long. We spoke yesterday._ Sasuke smirked as he spoke with his hands, his eyes were sparkling and Naruto wanted to fall inside of them.

“We haven’t seen each other since we were thirteen.” Naruto shook his head.

_True. You ready?_ He motioned to the parking lot.

“Yes.” Naruto nodded and Sasuke turned around leading the way to the car. Naruto had to sprint to catch up with Sasuke. He had taken off fast surprising Naruto. He reached out grabbing Sasuke’s hand stealing his attention once more. “I missed you.” Naruto watched as the blush creeped up Sasuke’s neck touching his cheeks with a soft tint of pink.

_Me too._ He quickly told Naruto and continued walking making sure not to make eye contact with Naruto now.

Naruto grinned as he walked beside of Sasuke, this was going to be the best summer of his life. Even if it was only for one week. One week was all his foster parents would allow for him to be gone. Supposedly…it was all that his social worker would approve. He hoped it didn’t end too quickly. He hoped…he didn’t lose his courage in the end. He wanted to tell Sasuke that…that he was in love with him.

“Naruto, nice to see you again. It’s been five years, right?” Naruto pulled his gaze away from Sasuke seeing his older brother waiting against the car.

“Yeah five years.” Naruto nodded. He had only met Itachi twice, each time was when he picked Sasuke up from camp. Sasuke’s hands suddenly shot up and Naruto watched as he started yelling at Itachi. He could watch Sasuke all day he swore. It amazed him as Sasuke kept his face completely blank while he threw his hands around, the only emotion that came out was through his hands…and those eyes. It was like a fire had been lit inside of them.

“Sorry Sasuke.” Itachi signed and laughed a little looking back at Naruto. “If you need me to translate just let me know.” He informed Naruto.

“That’s okay I know it pretty well now. Sasuke said I’m amazing.”

“Did he?” Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and he scowled looking away.

* * *

Day Two

It was only the second day and Naruto felt like he was living in the sky, surrounded by the stars and moon at all times. It was a wonderful feeling and he never wanted it to end. He slowly turned over on his side staring intently at Sasuke’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful, unguarded…free. Naruto reached out slowly letting his fingers brush the hair out of his face. “Why are you so beautiful?” He whispered to himself.

Sasuke’s nose scrunched up and Naruto quickly pulled his hand away letting out a chuckle. If Sasuke was still like anything when they were at summer camp, then it would take a fire being lit under his ass for him to wake up. Naruto held his hand up so he could stare at his palm, the palm that he would constantly draw that perfect little circle that was supposed to represent the sun. He wondered…if Sasuke did the same when he was younger. If it helped…if it grounded him too.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his hand, he could still see where the circle would go if he drew it on his hand like he did for so many years prior. He jumped when a hand suddenly grabbed his and pulled it down quickly turning his head to the side to see Sasuke watching him with curious eyes.

“Remember when you gave us…” Naruto paused with his hands for a minute before remembering the sign and quickly doing it. “Tattoos?”

Sasuke nodded his head and closed his eyes burying his face back in the pillows.

“Hey no wake back up!” Naruto whined and shook Sasuke’s arm. Sasuke let out a quiet groan after Naruto shook his arm for a solid minute. He slowly turned his head to the side so he could look at Naruto. “If you sleep, we lose time together.”

Sasuke laughed then, covering his mouth to mask it. Naruto reached out grabbing his wrist and pulling the hand away from Sasuke’s face shaking his head at him.

_Sor—_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hands stopping him. “I like hearing you.” Naruto told him. “Don’t hide it. Please.” He stared into those dark black eyes seeing a small light shining somewhere inside of them, it made his heart melt. He wanted to tell Sasuke, he needed to tell him how much—

The door opened and Itachi stood there smiling at both of them. Naruto turned to look at him alerting Sasuke of his presence. “You two want breakfast?”

_No._

“Sure!”

* * *

Day Six

Naruto was panicking. Only one more night here and then he would be leaving tomorrow evening. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t enough time! And still…he still hadn’t told Sasuke how he felt about him. How he stared at the sky every night, watching the moon, waiting…waiting for the day they could finally meet again.

_What’s wrong?_

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shrugged his shoulders chewing on his bottom lip. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t want this to end.” Naruto finally exclaimed unable to take the glare Sasuke was giving him. He didn’t want his last day to be spent with Sasuke glaring at him…he wanted it to be spent with him smiling…laughing.

_One year._ Sasuke told him and then held up a finger walking away to grab something. Naruto watched as he searched in the drawers until finally, he pulled out a sharpie. He walked back over to Naruto and reached out for his hand drawing that familiar circle on the palm. _One year then you come here._

“Yeah if I can even make it into the school you got into.” Naruto mumbled shaking his head.

_You will._

“Maybe…god why am I a year behind you?” He exclaimed turning his head away from Sasuke as he spoke aloud. Sasuke was eighteen already…he was starting his first semester of college while Naruto started his senior year. Sasuke frowned not understanding him and tapped Naruto’s arm in annoyance. “Sorry I know you hate that.” Naruto apologized looking Sasuke in the eye now. 

_You’ll get in. We can get an apartment together when you graduate next year._

Naruto frowned again. _With what money? I don’t have money for that._

_I do. Can you draw mine?_ He held the sharpie out to Naruto.

_I would love to._ Naruto smiled and took the sharpie from Sasuke. Sasuke held his hand out towards him. “Don’t draw a circle…” He mumbled to himself as he slowly started drawing the crescent shape. “Should I color it?” Naruto looked up meeting Sasuke’s gaze. He just nodded his head and Naruto obliged quickly shading it in and then he leaned back staring at his handy work.

_Thank you._ Sasuke finally broke the silence and Naruto nodded at him before he looked back down at the floor.

He had to work hard this year, harder than he had ever before. Going to an out of state college was expensive…he had to rely on scholarships. Maybe it would easier to just move here and get a job instead. He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t think about it anymore. He didn’t want to bring the mood down any more than he had. Not on his last day here.

“Why do you two look so depressed?” Itachi walked into the kitchen staring at them both standing at the bar.

_College._

“Ah the dreaded college.” Itachi chuckled a little. “Remember Naruto pell grants are your best friend. Your grades are good from what I hear so I’m sure you’d be able to swing it.”

“Thanks Itachi.” Naruto let out a sigh.

“Remember that you’re welcome here any time Naruto, even if you don’t get into the college you wanted to.”

_Go away!_ Sasuke huffed motioning at his brother.

“Naruto have I ever told you why I sent you a cell phone for your birthday?” Itachi grinned ignoring his younger brother. Sasuke slapped his hand on the counter.

“No, you didn’t.” Naruto shook his head and looked over at Sasuke apologetically. He was only a guest here, he couldn’t tell Itachi he didn’t want to know…plus Naruto really was curious as to why.

“I got tired of watching Sasuke mope around waiting for the mail every singe day. He would check it about a dozen times before—” A chair fell over and Itachi froze looking over at Sasuke. He had purposefully knocked over the barstool glaring daggers at Itachi now. “Don’t break things Sasuke.” Itachi warned.

_Stop talking._

_Embarrassed?_ Itachi finally replied in sign language which shocked Naruto. He hadn’t seen Itachi sign a single time since they walked into the house after picking him up from the train station. Wait were they trying to have a private conversation? Should Naruto look away from the argument that was now going on between the two siblings? He quickly turned his head to the side staring at the stove instead.

“I’ll leave you two alone now.” Itachi finally announced. “You should go enjoy the pool or get out of the house, go somewhere. Don’t just mope around here all day.” He walked out of the room after saying his peace and Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

“Did you want to go anywhere?” Naruto questioned. They had spent his third day here touring the city Sasuke lived in and he didn’t have any desire to go out today. He just wanted to spend it talking with Sasuke and being near him. But if Sasuke wanted to go out he wouldn’t decline.

_I’m good. What do you want?_ Sasuke questioned.

“Anything.” Naruto shrugged.

_Pool?_ Sasuke motioned to the backyard where the swimming pool was at.

“Uh…sure? I didn’t bring swim shorts.”

_You can use mine._ Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto’s wrist leading him back up the stairs to his bedroom.

They both sat in inner tubes floating on the water after swimming around and splashing for a good while. The water felt amazing and Naruto never wanted to get out. He let his gaze travel over to Sasuke who was now sporting sunglasses as he laid back completely relaxed floating through the water. “How am I supposed to tell you?” He groaned.

Naruto slowly hopped off the inner tube and sunk down into the water holding his breath for as long as his lungs could. Finally he shot back up taking in a gasp of air. A hand smacked the back of his head gently and he turned around seeing Sasuke floating right next to him.

_Warn me next time._ He told Naruto.

_Take them off._ Naruto pointed to his sunglasses.

_No._

_Yes._

Sasuke shook his head in response and leaned back again staring up at the sky. Naruto huffed and reached out tilting the tube Sasuke was floating on. Sasuke shot up quickly and grabbed Naruto’s wrists stopping him. Naruto grinned, he had the higher ground right now. Even if Sasuke thought he could stop him, he wasn’t on stable ground, he was floating in the tube whereas Naruto was standing. His feet brushing the bottom of the pool for full support. Naruto grinned pulled away causing Sasuke to follow him until his grip released Naruto’s wrists. Naruto laughed at his freedom and quickly reached out flipping the tube before Sasuke got a chance to react. Sasuke fell into the water letting out a yelp just before he disappeared under the chlorine.

When Sasuke shot back up spitting water out of his mouth he charged at Naruto shoving his shoulders down until Naruto sunk under the water finally releasing him. Naruto came back up sputtering and laughing shaking the water from his hair. Once he caught his breath, he reached his hands out slowly and took the sunglasses off Sasuke’s face revealing those eyes he longed to see.

_How do I look?_ Naruto signed after placing the sunglasses on his own face.

_Dumb._

“Why must you insult me every chance you get?” Naruto exclaimed.

_It’s fun._ Sasuke grinned and reached forward pulling the sunglasses off. _I like your eyes._

“Are they blue like the water?” Naruto grinned at him.

_More._

“Huh? Really?” Naruto looked down at the water and then up at the sky before letting his gaze land back on Sasuke.

_Close your eyes._

“What? No. You’ll sink me.” Naruto shook his head.

_No. I promise._

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long moment before finally agreeing. “Fine.” He slowly closed his eyes and waited.

He heard the water splash as Sasuke moved in it. What was he doing? Was he leaving? Naruto frowned about to open his eyes when a hand was placed against his cheek. He froze. What…what was Sasuke doing? The hand on his cheek was cold from the water but it still felt like it was burning Naruto’s cheek at the same time. He breathed in with a shaky breath, he couldn’t take it. What was Sasuke doing? Why were they just standing here in the water? Was he…is he…?

Naruto opened his eyes and Sasuke dropped his hand away moving back in the water a small frown on his face.

_You opened them._ Sasuke let himself sink down into the water blowing bubbles his eyes locked onto Naruto.

“Sorry but you were taking too long. What were you even doing?” Naruto pouted and Sasuke shrugged standing back up.

_If you wanted to know then you should have kept your eyes shut._ Sasuke shrugged and swam forward back towards Naruto.

He was so much closer now and Naruto could feel his breath blowing against his face as Sasuke stared into his eyes. Why was he this close? Naruto wasn’t sure what to do. The way Sasuke was looking at him made a chill run down his spine and the butterflies swarmed his stomach. His throat went dry and he struggled to breathe. Their noses were almost touching now and Naruto wanted to grab Sasuke, he wanted to demand to know what was going through his head. Just as he moved his arm Sasuke swam backwards again.

_Ready to leave?_ Sasuke questioned and pointed over to the house. _Want to play video games?_

“S-sure.” Naruto gave a quick nod hoping Sasuke couldn’t tell how he stuttered, hoping he couldn’t tell how fast his heart had started racing, and _praying_ he couldn’t tell how the blush was spreading up his neck and to his face as they got out of the water his eyes glued to Sasuke’s back.

* * *

Home.

He had been home for two weeks now. Two weeks of misery in counting. He never…he never told Sasuke how he felt. Every chance he got he chickened out. Naruto wanted to bash his head into the wall when his phone started ringing. Quickly reaching for it he answered watching Sasuke’s face load up on the screen.

_I’m an idiot._

Naruto frowned and shook his head. “What are you talking about?” Sasuke only shrugged and looked away from Naruto’s gaze on him. When he looked back Naruto voted to change the subject. “Can’t wait for summer break to be over. Ready to get this last year over with.”

_If you need help with anything just let me know._

“Thanks, it’s going to be one hell of a year.” Naruto let out a sigh and then smiled at Sasuke. “I already miss being at your house.”

_Me too. I’m looking at apartments tomorrow._

“Good luck.” Screaming sounded from downstairs and Naruto flinched hearing his name. “Got to go.”

_Oh._

“I’ll call you later.” Naruto promised and hit the end call button going downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

He couldn’t help but to feel sad as he walked down the steps. Sad because…even though nothing had changed between them it somehow felt like everything had. No matter how much they talked…something was missing and Naruto couldn’t place what. Why couldn’t he? Why was it so hard to read Sasuke now? What had happened in these past two weeks? He rubbed his face and rounded the corner dreading whatever scene was about to unfold before him.

* * *

Eighteen.

He was eighteen when he graduated and finally free of his life here.

“I’m going to miss you!” Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto squeezing him tightly. “I’m so proud of you Naruto. So damn proud of you!”

“Thanks Sakura.” Naruto laughed a little and she finally released him.

_That everything?_ Sasuke questioned once Naruto looked at him.

“Yeah I don’t have much.” Naruto nodded as he tossed the last bag into the trunk of the car. “Let’s hit the road!”

“Be safe, if you ever need anything Naruto you have my number.” Sakura hugged him one last time and gave Sasuke a smile before they got into the car.

It was time, he was leaving. He was finally leaving behind everything and for once…for once Naruto would be starting his own life. He let out a sigh of relief as Sasuke drove them away. It had been hard grueling work but Naruto was proud. He was so proud of himself for getting into college, and a college in another state on top of that.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, he couldn’t help the smile that was stuck on his face as he watched him. He was finally going to be near Sasuke. After all these years of relying on letters, phones, and sometimes a computer…he would finally be able to talk to Sasuke _in person_ whenever he wanted. It was everything he had ever wanted. Relief washed through his body chasing away that odd feeling and fear he had planted inside of himself the past year. He was here, with Sasuke, and nothing else mattered. He closed his eyes not letting his smile faulter for a second.

* * *

Nineteen.

He had only dreamed of this, of being around someone he cared about during this special time of year. The city was lit up with bright lights, the smell of pine was in the air wherever you went, the sounds of the silly music everyone pretended to hate played nonstop at work. He loved it. He loved this place. When was the last time he had felt so much at home? Probably when…his parents were still around. A sharp pain went through his chest and he stopped walking looking up at the sky. Snow flurries were starting to come down and Naruto took a deep breath letting his eyes close as the snowflakes melted on his cheeks.

A warm hand wrapped around his own and he turned his head meeting Sasuke’s gaze on him. “Sorry…zoned out.” Naruto forced a smile onto his face trying to reassure his friend. “I’m good.”

_Liar. Your eyes give you away._

Naruto sighed and shrugged. He looked back up at the sky. “Let’s go.” He motioned and they continued down the sidewalk making their way back to their apartment. He should be happy so why…why was he acting so miserable? Sasuke didn’t need this on his plate.

_What can I do?_ Sasuke asked after he set the bag down on the counter.

“Nothing I’m good.”

_Lie one more time._ Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. There was anger in those dark black eyes and Naruto flinched as if he could feel the rage seeping out of his bones.

“I…” Naruto hung his head. “Sorry it’s just…I should be happy. I’m finally free of my foster parents, I’m living with my best friend but…something is still holding me back. I don’t know what.” Naruto covered his face for a moment trying to get himself under control. He felt those warm soft hands grab onto his pulling them away from his face. Sasuke peered into his eyes, concern flooding his face. “Sorry.” Naruto whispered he couldn’t move his hands since Sasuke was holding onto them so tightly.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s hands and flipped one over, using his finger to draw an invisible circle on his palm. Naruto felt his chest tighten as Sasuke looked at him. Could he feel it? The strong pull between him? The pull Naruto had been trying for so long to shove away so Sasuke wouldn’t be freaked out? What if he did feel it? What if he felt it too and this entire time, they had just been dancing some stupid tango around each other without realizing it? He wanted…no he needed to know.

“Sa—”

Before his name could leave Naruto’s lips Sasuke had leaned forward and his lips pressed against Naruto’s own. It was quick, soft, gentle and then it was gone. Naruto blinked a few times staring at Sasuke, his cheeks were tinted with the slightest bit of pink. It looked beautiful against his pale complexion.

_I like you._ Sasuke finally spoke and then his gaze traveled down to the floor unable to look back up at Naruto. _Sorry._

Naruto reached and grabbed his hands squeezing them in his own tightly. Sasuke still wouldn’t look at him so he waited, he waited until Sasuke finally lifted his head up and Naruto looked into those eyes. Those eyes that reminded him of the night sky, those eyes that made him stare up at the moon longingly, dying to be closer. Closer to Sasuke.

He used to think the pieces didn’t fit, that he would never be able to make them fit perfectly into the puzzle. It would make his head spin round and round as he tried to think of all the ways he could break down Sasuke’s wall and force him to let Naruto inside. But now…now he didn’t have to. The final piece fell into place and that puzzle that Naruto had spent years trying to dissect and put together was finally there. All in one piece, perfectly put together.

_Me too._ Naruto signed and smiled, smiled as big as he could for Sasuke. Hoping, praying, that he would see the sun shining brightly in him and want to crawl into his warmth where they could bask together. At last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it to the end <3 I would love to hear what you thought!


End file.
